1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medium-size (e.g., 10-50 cm) radio antennas are often used for wireless communication and various broadband applications. Such an antenna may be installed outside (e.g., on the roof) of a home or commercial building. During installation, the antenna is typically aligned, e.g., by manually pointing the antenna, for optimal signal strength. The antenna is then fixed in an optimal orientation. Special equipment and a qualified technician are often needed to properly align the antenna. In addition, it is not unusual that the alignment of the antenna needs to be adjusted weeks or months after the installation. This typically occurs due to changes in the surroundings (e.g., a new building) and/or changes in the network configuration (e.g., an added or moved base station).